


Blazed

by risquetomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk larry, Drunken Kissing, First chaptered fanfiction, Frat Boy Niall, Fratboy!Niall, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Harry, M/M, Teenage One Direction, Truth or Dare, idk what this is, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, stoner!louis, whoo, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetomlinson/pseuds/risquetomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn brings Harry around because he's shy and not too popular. No one minds him until Louis realizes he's perfectly innocent, and can't wait to corrupt him.</p><p>Or in which Louis and his friends are pot heads and Harry's never even had a drink, but Louis thinks he can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first chaptered fic and I'm really nervous about posting it. Please leave me feedback and tell me what you think! :)

Louis sat on the floor of his apartment with his best friends Evan and Niall, and Ember. They were all sitting Indian-style on the old hard wood in a circle like they were toddlers around a campfire. Louis took a swig of vodka from the one of the bottles in the middle of the circle, and passed it to Niall. He looked across the circle to Ember. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Louis, Where the hell is Zayn?" 

Ember was strange. She looks so sweet with her chocolate brown hair a perfect contrast to her bright blue eyes, with tiny freckles on milky skin speckling the bridge of her nose. And then she speaks and it's like being punched in the gut. She's so straight forward and sassy, and she doesn't know how to bite her tongue. Louis thinks she's a bitch, but she's Evan's twin sister, so she stays around.

"Uh he's coming, he had to pick up Harry." He checked his phone again to see if Zayn was close. Nothing. "He's bringing Harry? Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes and pulled a cigarette from her purse, lighting it and taking a drag." Louis shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." She blew smoke out dramatically above her head, making her hair fall behind her. "He's such a kill joy." Louis just shrugged, reached for the cigarette and took a drag. Zayn's uncle is sleeping with Harry's older sister, and she told him that Harry basically had no friends, so Zayn's been bringing him along lately. Louis didn't mind, Harry was quiet and never bothered anyone. "As long as Zayn brings the weed, I don't care who he brings." He flicked ashes in the ashtray, in the middle of the circle. 

"Amen." Evan laughed. "But if he doesn't get here soon, I'm going to light up with out him." Evan reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bowl and a lighter. He looked a lot like Ember, dark hair that was wavy and luscious but almost always under a beanie, bright blue eyes, and the same milky skin with freckles. He wore thick framed glasses, but he pulled them off pretty well. His teeth were shiny and white. "How much you got?" Louis asked him. Evan smirked and lit the bowl. "Not enough to share." 

"This is my house." Louis reminded him. Evan inhaled and blew the smoke into Louis' face. "This is my weed." Louis breathed in Evan's smoke, it tasted so sweet. Evan was a dick too, less of a dick than Ember, but he didn't like sharing. "Well I bought the booze so I guess you're not drinking.." Louis said, cracking open a bottle of something blue from the middle of the circle, letting the fruity taste engulf his mouth. "I'm the one who's old enough to buy it!" Niall shouts loudly into his ear. Niall's only 18, but his aunt works at the liquor store so he picks it up. "Yeah, right, but it's my money." Louis reminds him.

"Whatever. One hit." Evan passes Louis the bowl and he takes it to his lips. He takes one hit then passes it back to Evan. Just as he blows the smoke across the circle into Ember's face, Zayn walks through the door. A taller kid with brown curly hair walks in behind him and softly shuts the door. "Sorry, had to pick him up." Zayn says, making a spot for himself in the circle while Harry stands behind him. He digs into his pockets and throws a bag of weed in the middle, and two joints. He pulls a small bottle of Jack and sets it in the middle of the group with the rest of the alcohol and lighters. 

"Damn Zayn, you trying to have a good time or kill us all?" Ember asks. Zayn shrugs. "Don't you have any girl friends, or friends that aren't your brother's?" The tension is pretty clear. Last year, Ember and Zayn kinda had a thing, but one night Niall brought his cousin Cali over and Zayn fucked Cali. Now Ember hates Zayn, but no one really cares because everyone hates Ember anyways. "Nope, actually, you are my last choices." Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Enough. God." Louis finally says. "You can sit down, man." He gestures to Harry. Harry nods and Louis scoots over to make a spot for him. He sits down beside Louis and offers him a weak smile. "Wanna drink?" Niall holds up the bottle of Jack Zayn just brought. Harry shakes his head, his curls bouncing. "No I uh- I don't drink." Niall nearly chokes. "What?!" Harry just shrugs nervously. 

"Niall, you can't just offer someone who's never drank liquor." Louis reached in the middle of the circle and grabbed the bottle of blue fruity drink that he started off earlier "Here try this." Louis said to Harry, passing the bottle to him. Harry holds the bottle awkwardly in his hands. "I don't-" 

"There's barely anything in them, and it tastes like fruit punch." Louis tips the end of the bottle back, watching Harry swallow his first taste of alcohol. 

Louis grinned. He liked something about corrupting people, he liked a challenge. It was kinda twisted and fucked up, but everyone knew he loved it. Maybe Harry was quiet and innocent before, but Louis was going to absolutely wreck him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets drunk for the time ever and Louis is enjoying the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Harry are all inebriated through out this whole chapter, so enjoy.

"Harry, you're on my team then, come on." Louis held out his hand and scooped Harry up off of the ground. Harry smiled a bit, a little tipsy from the wine cooler he'd just finished off. He never played beer pong before, and that become a little too obvious when they started to play. Harry picked up the ping pong ball and gave it his best toss at the cups on the other side of the table. Of course it bounced way too close the edge and fell to the floor, right in between Zayn and Niall's feet. 

"Mate, we've been playing this for an hour and Niall hasn't even got to drink yet." Zayn huffed as Niall bent down and shot the ball perfectly into a cup of beer. Harry mumbled a small sorry before downing the beer. Louis smiled as he watched Harry stumble a bit. Louis shot the ball into a cup and watched Zayn kindly hand his cup to Niall. The game was getting awfully boring, so Louis decided to change it up.

"Okay boys. Since Harry here is clearly shit at pong and Ember and Evan are already stoned, I think it's time for some mixed drinks, yeah?" Louis handed Harry another cup of beer, as he made his way into the kitchen. Harry followed right behind him, stumbling a bit and sitting on the counter while Louis pulled out vodka and other margarita mixes. Harry cleared his throat and Louis just looked at him with an arched eyebrow. 

"I um- I think I'm a little bit drunk." Harry randomly admits with a grin and a small giggle at the end. 

"Oh are you?" Louis stares at him and puts some ice in the blender.

"Mhm. It's nice, this party's quite fun. You're quite fit, and the drinks are nice." Harry says, finishing off his fourth or fifth beer. Louis presses the button on the blender then stops because he realized that Harry is actually drunk and he just called him fit. He just looks at Harry and shakes his head. 

"I was going to give you a Tommo special but I think you've had enough to drink, Styles." Louis says, Harry crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Have not! I'm fine. Fine. Fine. Fi- Oh shit!" Harry shifted his weight a little too much to the front and fell off of the counter. He landed face down, and just laid there like a pancake for a solid minute before he moved.

Louis has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing while Harry sits up and crossed his arms again. He looks up at Louis through his eyelashes and fuck, he's completely angelic looking. He's like a toddler, with a bruised knee sitting on Louis kitchen floor. Louis reaches his hand out and pulls Harry to his feet before sitting him down at the table and handing him a 'Tommo Special.' 

"Here Curly, drink this and you'll forget about that little tumble of yours." He puts a little bendy straw into the cup. 

"Thanks, sorry I'm shit at that game." Harry slurs, drinking the vodka slushy a little too quickly to not have a brain freeze by now. 

Louis shrugs. "It's just a game, yeah?" He decides to put a bendy straw in his drink too and sit across from Harry. He watches him look around and take huge gulps before he says anything. "So Harry." Harry does that thing where he's looking up through his eyelashes again and Louis almost groans. "So Louis." He giggles because that's hilarious to him. Louis shakes his head and asks "What are you doing getting drunk in a strangers kitchen?" Harry furrowed his brow. "I dunno, we're not so much strangers anymore." "What's my last name?" Louis challenged. Harry giggles again and Louis decides that those dimples will be the death of him. "I can't even 'member my own last name." He slurps the last of his drink and ruffles his curls.

Louis kinda takes advantage of Harry, asking him questions he's giving drunken but honest answers to. He learns that Harry's never been drunk before, and that he doesn't like Zayn because his car smells like smoke, and that he really has a thing for guys with blue eyes. The blue eyes thing makes Louis' cheeks blush so he takes another shot. 

When Zayn comes into the kitchen he finds Louis and Harry sitting on the floor giggling. "Am I intruding mates?" 

Louis shakes his head, "Harry's got dimples and long eyelashes," he pokes Harry's cheek, and of course Harry giggles. "We wanna play truth or dare!" 

Zayn's not drunk enough to ignore that Louis has heart eyes for this kid he had to drag along, but he plays along. "Okay, come on then. It's just four of us, Niall called a cab for him and the twins." 

"Yay!" Harry claps his hands and Louis helps him up, as they both stumble into the living room. Liam is cleaning up the empty cans and wrappers that are all over the floor. 

"Hey guys what's u-" Liam starts before Louis cuts him off. 

"We're playing truth or dare!" He nods at Harry. 

Zayn walks in the room and shakes his head at Liam and mouths something along the lines of "just go with it." 

Liam puts a few more cans in the bin and sits on the carpet. "Okay then Louis, you seem eager. Truth or dare?"


End file.
